


Anger and Peace

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [15]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Caught, F/M, Fictober 2019, Holodecks/Holosuites, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Scars, Smut, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna revisit the Dungeon of Pleasure with mixed results. Kathryn revisits an ancient legend with mixed feelings.Voyagerremains a Starfleet ship another day.





	Anger and Peace

* * *

**| "That’s what I’m talking about!" | scars | with toys | legend |**

* * *

_"Pig." He accuses._

_"Swine." She bites back without missing a beat. She pulls him into a soft kiss at odds with her venom. "But at least you're mine."_

_"You're one hundred percent right." He kisses her again, just as soft. "I love you, too."_

_"Want to go again some time?" B'Elanna smiles at him and finds his hand. With her at his side when they step off the turbolift, no amount of shocked stares can phase him._

_"Sure. But," he pauses to suspend the moment. B'Elanna leans a little closer to him. "I'm tying you up."_

_"You're on, Flyboy."_

**=/\=**

"That's what I'm talking about!" B'Elanna moans and squirms in the Cradle of Persuasion. It feels so _good_. Tom holds the vibrating wand closer to her and she moans loud. She tries squirming away because it's so much it's almost painful. The bonds won't let her. They pull at her thighs, keeping her still. She can't even buck to or away from the wand. Everything is under Tom's control. It would be terrifying if she hadn't asked for this. If she hadn't convinced Tom—not that it took any convincing—to go for round two in the Dungeon of Pleasure. 

B'Elanna forces her eyes open to look at Tom, knowing what a sight she is. It's like she can almost see herself through Tom's eyes. She's naked obviously, probably flush with pleasure, probably tense with restraint. She dimly wonders what a flush looks like in monochrome. Her eyes must be glazed and her lips are parted. She licks them before crying out when Tom pushes against her harder. This time he brings his body in close too. Tom smirks as she gives in and presses down. He's like she'd been that day: dressed. But she can still feel his arousal, plain as day. It doesn't take her long to go over the edge, crying and yelling. 

Tom pulls the wand away mercifully. B'Elanna lets herself relax against the bonds, panting and hearing her blood in her ears. Oh, she feels _alive_. Tom is kissing her cheek, her neck, pressing his body to hers gently. She finds his lips. They lock together. His hands roam her body, tweaking her sensitive nipples. They still hurt a little from the little clamps he'd wanted to use on her. The pleasure his fingers brings is tenfold now. She could probably come from just that if she focused and really let herself go. Tom's hands leave her, but she doesn't think about it until he brings the vibrating wand back instead of untying her. Surely he wants a turn too? Maybe he just likes torturing her. 

The wand runs up her left side, tickling her. He tilts his body out of the way and rubs it over her nipple, pressing hard. She moans into the kiss. He bites her lip. He pulls away then and watches her with hungry eyes as he lowers the wand. He tucks the handle into the thigh strap on her left leg, positioning it so the wand presses against her just so. She squirms under it and watches as Tom steps back further to undress. 

He's putting on a show and drawing out her torment. She can't get enough of an angle on the wand to get off. It just makes her want to desperately. His jacket comes off first. He unzips it slowly, pulls it down his arms even slower. She wants to touch him, to tear off his turtleneck. But she can't. He slowly pulls his turtleneck off and she wonders if this is torture for him as well. She can see the tent of his pants. He can't be comfortable. His pants and boots go next. But he plays with the band of his boxers like a model, looking up through thick lashes. 

"Ready?" 

"Kahless, yes. _Please_." End this torment. "Just take me." That strikes a nerve. Tom twitches. He pulls down his boxers to reveal a black strap-on around his cock and balls too. B'Elanna yelps from excitement and pleasure. "Is that what I think it is?" She wonders how long he'd been wearing it. It had to have been since she'd joined him here. Was it holographic or real? 

"It is. I've been doing some reading for Sick Bay and I thought you might like it," he says casually. She hasn't told him no yet, so he stands in front of the table to her left and rubs lube over it and himself. It's only that the Cradle is holding her that she can stay mostly still. The sight is killing her. She'd resigned herself to never experiencing _real_ Klingon sex where pleasure and pain can mix together so well when she'd decided to start dating Tom. She'd never even brought it up. He's moves in front of her, pressing a digit to her tight anus. It has lube on it too, but he doesn't press into her. "Color?" 

"Green." He laughs at her excitement and sticks the digit in. B'Elanna moans. Everything is too much. "Wait, yellow," she forces her voice to cooperate. He pulls his finger out, asking with his eyes what he can do. "Get rid of the wand. It's too much." He nods, removes the wand from her body, turns it off, and sets it on the nearby table. Her body still hums from phantom vibrations. His finger is back at her entrance. 

"Green?" 

"Mmhmm," she nods. He presses two fingers into her this time. Stretching her a little more than she'd expected. His fingers move in and out easily. He adds a third. Fucks her with them a while before he withdraws. B'Elanna whimpers. "Come back." 

"Shh. I am." One hand of his is on her waist, the other reaches for the crank on her right. He cranks the standing table up to a good height for him. Only her toes can reach the ground and only when she stretches them. She stretches, enjoying the full body sensation. Tom aligns himself and the toy before pushing himself in slowly. B'Elanna lets out a soft moan. Tom does as well. She kisses his neck and latches onto the lobe of his ear in appreciation. He lets out a groan and starts moving slowly, probably more for her benefit than his own. Tom moves his ear out of reach. His warm breath puffs against her ear and neck instead. Their skin slaps together delightfully. His strong hands squeeze her waist. She can die happy now. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" B'Elanna freezes and looks over Tom's frozen shoulder for the voice. "I thought this holodeck was empty!" She's going to die of embarrassment it seems. Ensign Jenkins, in her red uniform, isn't turning around yet either. B'Elanna growls. Tom doesn't move, likely he doesn't want to expose her any more than seeing her wrists tied is. 

"_Leave_, Ensign." Ensign Jenkins scurries away, first taking a few steps backwards before turning and actually running. "Didn't you lock the holodeck?" She's still growling. 

"I did. And I hid the record of what program I was running like you asked." He pauses. That probably explains why Ensign Jenkins hadn't seen the holodeck was occupied. "Did you? You came in after me." Did she? She isn't sure. He'd caught her eye as soon as she'd walked in. Rational thought flew out the airlocks. She can't be mad at herself. She has to be mad at Tom. If nothing else, he'd just been too smug, too casually sexy, leaning against the Cradle of Persuasion and spinning the wand around his fingers by the strap. 

"_Red_" she growls. "Get off me, Paris" Her voice carries displaced malice and he does so quickly. He doesn't even look at her when he orders the program to clear. The strap-on disappears with the Cradle of Persuasion. Even though she hadn't been seen naked by anyone but Tom, she still feels violated. B'Elanna shivers. She's glad that with the program offline, the holodeck will show their presence. Tom looks like he wants to comfort her, but she's still shooting daggers at him. She snatches her clothing from the grid of the floor and shoves it onto her body. Tom is dressing slower. She doesn't wait for him. She goes back to their quarters alone and angry. 

Tom walks in a little later but avoids her. He goes to the bathroom, probably to take care of what they'd started. She feels a little guilty and it doesn't help that he's forcing himself to be quiet. They wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't asked him. B'Elanna walks across the room to light a match and the incense on her reading table. She shakes the match to extinction. Tom emerges, sans erection. He eyes her warily, then takes a seat on the couch. He seems surprised when she curls up to his side, legs tucked under her and her hand on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She feels a little better, more at peace. 

"Do you remember Steth?" He stiffens. She'd never told him what happened and he'd never asked if anything had. But she knew he'd had a feeling. It took a while for him to be comfortable in her bed again. 

"Yes." 

"We..." it wasn't sex but B'Elanna isn't sure she'd call it rape either. She'd been willing, but she just didn't know it wasn't Tom. "We did a thing." He rubs small circles on her back. 

"'Sokay. You don't need to tell me." She stays quiet. She wants to bring up how what just happened was somehow worse than when she'd realized Steth was Tom and that she had slept with him or her or it. She really doesn't know. She wants to explain how being hurt when she knew she was safe is terrifying. When she'd looked back on _the encounter_, Steth-Tom had been a little off and she hadn't felt entirely at peace with him like she does with Tom. "Are you okay?" B'Elanna quickly wipes at the tears on her cheek. Some must have already fell onto Tom or else he'd heard her sniffle. She doesn't remember sniffling but then she didn't remember not locking the holodeck after giving it her override. 

"No." His other hand comes up to stroke her hair. She closes her eyes. "That was _worse_ than Steth. Worse." 

"I'm so sorry, B'Elanna." A little quieter: "I'm sorry." Quieter still: "shh." He starts humming something nonsensical but soothing and she lets herself cry. 

"I'm sorry I laughed at you on the Bridge," she says after the tears run dry and her body stills. 

"Don't be. I'd been dressed for the beach." She smiles a little. Sometimes he does have an erection on the resort, especially if she has anything to say. 

"Captain to Lieutenants Paris and Torres." Tom hits his commbadge. 

"We're here Captain." 

"Please meet me in my Ready Room in ten minutes. Janeway out." B'Elanna looks up at Tom. 

"We probably shouldn't keep her waiting," he says. 

"No, we shouldn't." B'Elanna sits up and wipes her eyes. When her hands fall into her lap, defeated, Tom kisses her nose. 

"I love you." She smiles at him. How can just three words lift her spirits so? What right does he have to be so damned charming? This is the real reason she calls him pig to this day. She has to diffuse his charm somehow. 

"I love you, too." She kisses his lips softly. They slip into their boots and make their way to the Captain's Ready Room at a moderate pace. 

**=/\=**

Kathryn rubs her hands to her temples. Normally, she'd have Tuvok handle disciplinary actions. Yet, given this is the second time Tom and B'Elanna have blipped on her radar for inappropriate behavior, she feels she needs to deal with it. Her door opens. She looks up, hoping the flustered Ensign isn't back. She doesn't have the strength to deal with the emotional scars of that poor girl. She senses there are more than just the ones B'Elanna and Tom just inflicted. She sighs as the door admits Chakotay. 

They need a counselor. A real counselor. When she returns, she'll recommend that every ship has one on board or that the EMH is outfitted with counseling capabilities. She hopes no other three week trips become lifetime journeys but she can't guarantee that for anyone. 

"Coffee?" Chakotay smiles. 

"Please." Chakotay steps up the level to her replicator and requests coffee. She watches him take a sip to test it. It's a ritual she hasn't reprimanded him for, but probably should. "I have to speak to Tom and B'Elanna about inappropriate behavior. Again." He puts the coffee in front of her and takes her empty mug to the replicator tray where it disappears in a stream of light. She imagines she can see the individual molecules light up, but that's impossible. 

"What for this time?" He takes a seat across from her with the hint of a smile. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was some sort of voyeur. Though, to be honest, she doesn't know him well enough to actually rule that out. Call it a hopeful projection based on her own preferences on the matter. She blushes behind her oversized cup and keeps it in place after drinking to hide. If he's some sort of voyeur she'd better be careful. Since New Earth, he hasn't exactly made his attraction to her a secret. Surely a Maquis rebel knows all sorts of security secrets that could grant him an image of her in a position she wouldn't ordinarily want him to see. 

"They'd been using the same Dungeon of Pleasure program from before." It's common knowledge now that Tom had created a pleasurable facsimile of Chaotica's Dungeon of Pain. She admits to being a little curious but her imagination and experience as _Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People_, has kept her plenty occupied. Not with Tom and B'Elanna, of course. She feels her cheeks redden further. Damn, she's doing a really bad job today. "Seems they forgot to _lock_ it this time and Ensign Jenkins wandered in thinking it was empty. She just told me." He winces. 

"Certainly not one of their best moments." 

"No, they don't have a lot of those," she deadpans. He laughs his deep chuckle. It sends a tingle down her spine. Curse her body. If she could, she'd put it on report for conduct unbecoming a senior officer. 

"You sure you don't want me to deal with them?" She shakes her head. 

"No, I got it. I think it will carry more weight for B'Elanna if it doesn't come from her friend. No offence." 

"None taken." He slaps his knees and pushes himself into a standing position. "Good luck." 

"Thanks." When Chakotay leaves, Kathryn takes a moment to collect her thoughts and crush her blush. She taps her commbadge. "Captain to Lieutenants Paris and Torres." 

"We're here Captain," Tom answers. 

"Please meet me in my Ready Room in ten minutes. Janeway out." The link closes. When they enter her Ready Room, she bids them to sit. They do. To their credit, they drop each other's hands when they sit. She sighs, a mixture of awe and jealousy in one sound. She hopes they don't notice. 

"What is it Captain?" B'Elanna asks. 

"I think you are aware of what this meeting is for." B'Elanna shifts in her chair. Tom looks over at her with concern clear in his eyes. She feels bad for diving in so callously. They couldn't have predicted Ensign Jenkins would walk in, much less report them. If it wasn't for the report, she might not have said anything to these two even after hearing the gossip from Chakotay later. This indiscretion had been on their time. In fact, since the alien experiments had driven them wild, they'd been extra professional. She switches tactics. 

"I have an ancient legend to tell you. It involves two leading warriors." They pay close attention. "Once there was a warrior who couldn't find peace. He was angry all the time." She's looking at B'Elanna even if the pronouns don't match. She probably could have changed them. Doing so would probably protect her and Chakotay better. But then, 'warrior man' doesn't have the same ring to it as 'warrior woman'. "One day, him and his group are captured by a tribe of warrior women. He thinks they'll be killed but he doesn't show fear." She looks at Tom. "The lead warrior woman approaches him and asks for his forgiveness and his help. Their tribe is small and in strange lands. They will need help to defeat their enemies. Now the angry warrior had become entranced by her the moment he'd seen her. He can't say no because for the first time he feels peace. He agrees to be by her side and to carry her burdens equally. She cuts him and the others free. The angry warrior takes her into his arms, but she stops him before he kisses her." This is getting weird. Oh well. She didn't get this far to only get this far. 

"The woman warrior pushes him away and explains that they can never be joined. Her people forbid it of their leaders. Of course, they can't resist and in time, they start to see each other in secret. Eventually, the woman warrior's second in command finds out and takes matters into her own hands. She kills her leader and the angry warrior before their impropriety can spread." There's a long silence. 

"So.... What I'm getting is," Tom drawls uncertainly, "the next time we step out of line, Chakotay will kill us?" Kathryn laughs. That makes them laugh as well. 

"No. What I'm saying is that there are consequences for...." She waives her hand airily over the desk rather than come up with a word. "You don't want to be running the ship's gossip wheel do you?" They shake their heads. "Then take care not to get caught." 

"Yes, Captain," B'Elanna answers. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom answers at the same time. Kathryn smiles. Funny what things her chief pilot thinks are crunch time. 

"You're dismissed," she says politely with a dip of her head. They stand to leave. When they leave she relaxes a moment. She reflects on her 'legend'. It's crazy how much of it reflects her life now. No, she doesn't think Tuvok would kill her and Chakotay if they started dating...but it would destroy the flow of Starfleet command she's worked so hard to establish with this mixed crew. She sighs. This is a Starfleet ship. It has to be.


End file.
